Fate
by LadyA20
Summary: Omi never wanted this to be like this. Never wanted to kill his family. Never wanted to watch his friends suffer one by one but it seems he may not be able to help it. Full Summary Inside it. AyaxOmi
1. Chapter 1

FATE

Summary: Omi never wanted this to be like this. Never wanted to kill his family. Never wanted to watch his friends suffer one by one but it seems he may not be able to help it. So, he gathered his last strength and wished to change the past even if the past might come to hurt him. Yaoi. AxO

Disclaimer: I do not own weiss kreuz. I'm just a poor fan who has an overactive imagination.

There was a bright flash of white and he found himself running. He ran until his feet hurt. He run until his feet suddenly gave way and he stumbled towards the ground.

There was a flash of light and then there was darkness.

"Omi! Omi!" There was voice. He could hear a voice calling him. It seems familiar... But, should he risk it? He didn't know if he can handle it anymore. After watching his teammates…

"Omi! Omi!" The voice called out again and suddenly, hands were grabbing him, shaking him.

"Wha?" He cried out, his eyes opening in reflex.

A familiar face was staring at him in concern.

"Are you alright, otouto?"

Chapter One

"Thereby, 2x multiplied by 3y would result to 6xy. Now for your homework, I want you to do exercise 3.5 in page 216 of your textbook. Class dismissed."

"Man! I think my head would explode with all the problems and assignments we have today." A small blue-haired girl complained just as a bell rung signaling the end of the class for that morning. Yawning, the girl quickly gathered her books before making her way to the seat across from her where a boy was doing the same.

"Don't you feel the same, ne Omi-chan?"

Wide blue-eyes stared glanced at her under brown fringe before smiling. "Hai, it seems we have a lot of homework these past few days, Ouka-san. Are you feeling tired because of it?" Omi asked, making his way towards the door.

"Not really." Ouka replied following. "I'm just annoyed, is all. I was planning to go tonight to a popular club with my friends but with this I don't know if I can…And - Ouka pouted raising her hands to her hips- Why are you still calling me Ouka-san? Our parents may not live together but we're still brothers and sisters, aren't we?"

Omi nodded. "Of course, Ouka-san. You're just too cute when you become irritated."

"Omi-chan! There you again teasing me! And for the last time, call me Ouka or Ouka-chan!"

Omi chuckled. "I know. I know. Anyway, I better go now. I still have to go to the library cafe before I go home."

"Eh? There again? Why do you have to go there again?" she asked. "You have your laptop at home and well with our family's wealth we can have any books we need brought home to the library."

"Of course." Omi agreed"I just wanted to study somewhere else."

"Well, okay." Ouka shrugged. "Whatever catches your fancy then."

"Hai, Ouka-san." replied Omi before continuing to walk out of the school building and towards an enormous black gate. _And I wanted to see them again by that route. _

"Eh? Did you say something Omi-chan?" Ouka asked although not really looking at him. She was too busy looking around as if trying to find something until finally stopping on a red convertible parked at the gate.

Omi just shooked his head. "Iee. I must have said what I was thinking out aloud." He said, following her gaze. "Did you get Schuldig to fetch you from school again today?"

Ouka nodded still looking towards the red car where a red-haired man can be seen talking to a group of girls. "Of course! A girl like me should not be stressing herself with walking." She crossed her arms. "Anyway, I better get there before he starts flirting again with my classmates. The nerve of that man!" Ouka cried out before running towards the parked vehicle.

Omi watched her go, amused to hear her voice rise upon reaching her goal as if a mother scolding a child who did a bad thing. A few minutes continue to past by as he watched the scene before finally he himself headed towards another area of the lot where a black motorbike was parked.

He sighed. "You should go home too, Nagi. I won't be home till much later but I promise to be careful." He started the engine, putting on a matching helmet as he did so. "Besides you shouldn't make it a habit of playing shadow, you know."

A younger looking boy stepped out of the trees. "Of course, but if you want me-"

Omi shooked his head again this time smiling. "No. I think for today, I want to be alone for awhile. I do have a lot of things to do and" -- he chuckled- "so do you."

The boy continues to look at him but didn't say anything else before disappearing.

Omi turned to find the red car also gone, presumable towards his home and with that, he mounted his motorbike and took off. He made his way down various streets at a sedate pace, cold wind billowing against him.

_As what I normally do. _His mind supplied him.

He watched as different kinds of people, some of them he recognized as his classmates walked in regular groups laughing and talking at various intersections. He watched as some shopkeepers attempted to sell their products although ignored by the majority and finally, as a familiar parking space came into view.

"Ah, Omi-chan!" A middle-aged man waved at him as he dismounted. "Do you want your usual spot by the window with one of our rental laptops?"

Omi smiled, acknowledging the greeting. "Thanks, Mr. Guichi. Although today I don't think I would need the laptop."

The man looked at him surprised. "Er okay if you say so." He scratched his head. "Though, may I ask why? You usually want a laptop in addition to your books while studying."

Omi looked across his shoulder to a group of girls crowding around a newly opened flower shop. "Today is just not my normal day, I suppose." He answered with a smile.

A/N: What do you think? I just started this story so please help me make it good. Anyone want to beta read it? Help would be greatly appreciated. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

FATE

Summary: Omi never wanted this to be like this. Never wanted to kill his family. Never wanted to watch his friends suffer one by one but it seems he may not be able to help it. So, he gathered his last strength and wished to change the past even if the past might come to hurt him. Yaoi AxO

Overall story disclaimer: I do not own Weiss….sigh unfortunately….

_Amnesia._ It's what they told his family. _I'm sorry._ That's what the doctors said.

He did not know if he himself could believe what they were saying. He could still hear their screams after all. He could still see the faces of the different people he once got to know so well. He could still imagine the sharp curve of the katana as it sliced down the air.

The air outside the window became colder and what little light which managed to escape towards his room began dwindling. He heard the clocked chimed signaling the beginning of the six o'clock hour before blanketing the room in silence once again.

The door opened.

_I remember when I was little I once get very sick that I couldn't open my eyes after a couple of days. I was surprised to find instead 1000 different paper cranes made by my father. They were quite messy as if made by a child but they were special just the same…_

"Paper cranes, otousan?"

"Hai, Omi-chan. I made them for you so you can get better."

Chapter Two

The shop, Omi observed, was a mix of both modern and traditional Japanese culture. There was a small stereo by the left corner blazing with some pop music he remembered he heard in the radio last night. Besides it, stood a big counter with a register and a lone soccer ball messily stacked behind one of the planters. Then there was the traditional bamboo drape used to separate the entry way to the back door as well as the occasional white shoji blinds lining some windows.

Omi smiled.

There was little room but the space continued to be filled with scores and scores of girls wearing different uniforms mostly staying in groups.

Loose high pitch laughter filled the air and Omi couldn't help but stare at this picture for some time before he turned, smelling a set of small white flowers in one part of the shop.

"Aiieeeeeeee! I never imagine I could see a group of beautiful guys working in a flower shop!" A small group of girls conversed. "We are so lucky, Himiko-chan!"

"I know! I know!" another one put in. "I am so glad that the opened the Flower Shop in this part of town although… does anybody know who the workers are?"

"Let's see." One of the girls, Himiko as the other girls called her started, pointing at a red-headed man standing by the roses. "We have Fujimiya Aya. Don't we? I heard he was about 178cm in height."

The girls sighed. "So tall-"

"Yeah." Himiko agreed. "He's the supervisor I believe. I also heard that his favorite flower is the rose. He's cute but he appears cold most of the time that some of the girls are afraid to talk to him."

"How about him?" Another girl said, pointing at a blond man in chatting amongst a group of older girls.

Himiko turned to look. "Oh that's Kudou Yoji. He's about 182cm is what he says. They told me his image flower was cattleya. Like Aya, he's cute. He likes to flirt though I heard a rumor that he only likes to go with older girls."

"Honto?"

"Yeah. Anyway, who did we have left?"

"Him! Him! How about him, Himiko-chan?" An excited girl asked, pointing at a brown haired man scratching his head to some girls. "He's cute and he looks nice!"

"Oh that's Hidaka Ken. I haven't seen him do it but I heard he's really good in soccer. He's image flower is the gentian-"

"If you're not buying anything, get out!" A loud voice shouted, interrupting them. They turned seeing as the red-haired man glared, sending a couple of girls scampering out of the shop.

"Ne, Aya-" The man named Yoji approached, placing himself between the red-head and the remaining girls. "No need to be mean to these girls. You're hurting their feelings."

"And I care, why?" Aya snapped before stomping towards the register.

The girls pouted.

"Aiieee! Aya-kun is so mean! We didn't even do anything did we, Yoji-kun."

"Yeah-"

"Now! Now girls!" Yoji said, turning his head towards them. "You know, Aya. He's just like that, a cold hearted bastard."

The girls giggled.

"Now-" He grinned ignoring the glare directed at him by the redhead and raising his hand to fix some of the bangs that fell on his face. "If anyone of you, on the other hand, is 18 years and above, I would be happy to entertain yo-"

"Give it up, Yoji!" Another man interrupted walking past the group with a frown. "Anyway, shouldn't you be working at this time instead of flirting with anyone with two legs?"

Yoji pouted. "Why, Ken-chan! You hurt my feelings."

Ken snorted. "I didn't even know you have one."

"Maa. Maa. Ken-kun!" Yoji said, moving his hands in mock hurt. "You don't have to be so mean!"

Ken rolled his eyes. "Whatever! Anyway,"-he glanced towards one of the girls by the entrance. "Himiko-chan do you want to order the usual set of flowers for today?"

Himiko shooked her head. "I'm afraid not yet, Ken-kun. I'm still waiting for Michiru. I wanted to cheer her up today so I thought I could bring her here again."

Ken nodded.

"Oh yeah, how is she by the way." A girl asked. "It hasn't been long since her boyfriend got killed in an accident.

"Killed?" Yoji asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes." Himiko nodded, looking down. "It hasn't been long since a small car suddenly lost control and flew out of the highway. Unfortunately – she paused hesitating - Michiru's boyfriend was driving her home at that time…"

A small silence filled the shop. Ken and Yoji looked at each other.

"I see." Ken replied touching her shoulder sympathetically.

Himiko smiled sadly. "Anyway, she said she was okay now but I wasn-"

"Michiru-chan!" A girl interrupted waving at the entrance in the street where a brown-haired girl in a highschool uniform stood staring at the floor.

"Michiru…" Himiko called looking hesitantly at her friend. Ken just smiled at her as if encouraging her. She breathed deeply before she slowly walked towards her friend.

A hand with a white flower, however, rose interrupting her walk.

"Here!" A voice called surprising them all.

Michiru looked up to find wide blue eyes staring at her with one hand outstretched. In it was a long white flower.

"It's a carnation." The boy explained, handing her the flower. "I don't like them as much as I like freesias but I think this one will suit you better." He turned, walking towards the counter before stopping.

"Here you go, neko-chan!" He said, placing a couple of yen at the counter.

Aya looked up angry at the name, only to find yen placed on the counter and the boy gone. He stared at the money, finding the exact amount of yen for one carnation.

The girls squealed.

"Sugoi!! Who was that cute chibi?"

"Oh my god! How come, I didn't notice him before?"

"Michiru-chan? Daijabu? Do you know him?" Ken asked coming up to stand beside the girl.

"Oh!" Michiru voiced out surprised. "He's Tsukiyono Omi. He usually likes to hang-out across the street in the café though this is the first since the store opened that he went in here. I haven't met him but he's really popular in school."

Ken and Yoji looked at each other.

"He seems to know a lot about flowers." Yoji commented watching the boy walked away.

A/N: Grin. Yes, I know, there are shall we say inconsistencies…hehehehe. Wonder if you guys still remember who said the original line about paper cranes in the series. Anyway, can't remember what type of flower he gave at the start of the series so I looked at what was best suited. Thanks for the review!


	3. Chapter 3

FATE

Summary: Omi never wanted this to be like this. Never wanted to kill his family. Never wanted to watch his friends suffer one by one but it seems he may not be able to help it. So, he gathered his last strength and wished to change the past even if the past might come to hurt him. Yaoi AxO

Overall story disclaimer: I do not own Weiss….*sigh* unfortunately….

He walked down the streets of Tokyo, his black coat hanging loosely in his hand. The light of the afternoon sun hang up in the sky making him savor what little heat he can get despite the usually cold climate of December and watching as other people do the same.

"How is school, Omi? I trust everything is going well?" His father asked, voice echoing on his cell phone.

Omi smiled. "Hai, otousan. We had a surprise test today but fortunately I have already reviewed the contents before and got a passing grade."

"I see."

The voice stopped, small silence filling the other end of the line.

"An-?"

"It went fine, otousan." Omi answered dutifully. "Kawasaki-sensei said that everything seems to be doing much better lately." He paused. "Would you be coming back to Japan anytime soon?"

"Hai. I would only have to finish a few things here in Germany and I'll be free to go back."

Omi bowed his head. "Then I'll be waiting Otousan. I'm sure we'll have lots of fun once you go home. In the meantime, - he dropped down, raising his hand to help a fallen girl – "Are you alright, Miss Michiru?"

Chapter Three

"Mount Takagami?" Omi asked, looking at the familiar girl sitting in front of him in a cafe. "You wanted to know if I know how to get there at this time?" He looked at her carefully. "Can I ask why, Michiru-san or is it something private?"

Michiru shooked her head. "Ah no. I'm sorry. It's not really private or anything. It's just-" she looked down. "I just promised to go there to meet someone. I didn't mean to bother you."

"Oh. It's nothing at all, Michiru-san." Omi interjected. "As a matter of fact I'm going there myself to do take care of some things." He paused, putting his hand in hers. "It's just you look like you were very worried and agitated over something when you were running earlier. Is there anything at all I can do to help?" he asked looking at her in concern.

"No." she answered softly and Omi squeezed her hand. Before she said anything else, though, they heard a shout and they turned to see a tall man walking his way towards them.

"Michiru!" the man called out, face anxious. "I didn't mean to make you scared. I just wanted to help you."

"Akiko!" Michiru acknowledge the new presence in surprise before her gaze softened. "I'm sorry too. I got scared. Like you said, we should be in this together." She stood up, standing in front of him and matching his gaze.

"Miss Michiru, is everything alright?" Omi interrupted, making Akiko turned to him in confusion.

Michiru nodded. "Hai. Arigato for your help Tsukino-kun but I'm fine now." She gestured to the new attendee. "This is my friend Akiko-kun, by the way. We just have a little disagreement earlier and well I'm sorry I made you guys worry."

"Nice to meet you. Tsukino-kun." Akiko greeted him. "I guess from what she's saying I should thank you for looking after her when I wasn't here."

Omi shooked his head. "Oh. That's okay. I was just in the area when I saw her fall down. No need to thank me. Anyway," he pointed to a car parked by the street. "If Michiru-san is still interested, I can give you a ride to Mount Takagami since I'm going there myself."

They looked at him hesitantly but Omi insisted and after that, they found themselves traveling together towards their destination. They rode in silence for a couple of hours before finally stopping on a small log cabin by a hill. A small van sat parked beside it, covered in a little bit of snow, but otherwise the area itself appeared deserted.

"Is this it, Michiru-san, Akiko-kun?" Omi asked as they dismounted. "If you don't mind me asking, are you sure you don't want me to wait for you instead? I don't seem to see a lot of people around here."

Akiko shooked his head. "No that's okay. I've already called my friends and they would come pick us up later."

Michiru hesitated before agreeing. Looking once more at the sight of the cabin, she thanked him again before starting to walk towards the door of the cabin with Akiko in tow.

There was a bang and Michiru screamed. She found herself, falling instinctively closing her eyes for a second, before finally gazing up at the sight of a brown haired youth.

"Ken-san!" Michiru exclaimed in recognition as she tried to calm her heart beat.

Akiko frowned, looking at her questioningly. "Do you know this guy Michiru?" he asked, helping her get back on her feet.

Michiru nodded before turning her attention to the youth who was gazing at them in confusion while alternately balancing pots of plant in his hands.

"Eh? If it isn't Michiru-san from the shop. What are you doing here?" Ken asked before he found himself being shoved out of the eye by another person.

"Are there here yet, Ken-ken?" asked the newcomer who Michiru identified as another worker from the shop.

Ken snorted. "Not yet Yoji and don't call me Ken-ken! You know how I dislike that name!"

"Maa Maa. Don't stand here then and try to scare my future important guests then." Yoji stated opening the door wider. "You're blocking the way!"

"Why You-?"

"Ano…" another voice interrupted, making them stop. They all looked up, finding Omi standing not so far away from the porch. "I don't mean to interrupt but you wouldn't happen to be the owners of this place, would you?" He pointed to the skies where small flakes of ice started to come down. "I was going to leave but I don't think the weather would allow me to at this point."

Ken and Yoji stared at him before quickly ushering the couple inside. Omi followed them as Michiru and others sited themselves around a small fireplace where a red-haired person who Michiru identified as Aya, another worker sat reading a newspaper.

"What's going on? What are they doing here?" Aya asked, glaring at them.

Yoji shrugged. "Don't know. The only people I invited here were my girlfriends and so far I haven't seen hair or hide of them yet."

"Girlfriends?" Michiru asked confused. "But I—I received a note stating that I should meet…" she trailed off looking at her friend Akiko who remain frowning.

"What?!" Yoji exclaimed surprised. "Don't tell me you gave my note to the wrong person Ken!" He groaned. "I was hoping I could fix the mess up during my vacation!"

Ken rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I told you I don't want to be your messenger for your stupidity but you still insisted." He turned towards Michiru. "Long story short, his two girlfriends found out that he was dating them both and had a row."

"So you were hoping that they will come and you can talk to them about it is that it?" Omi finished amusement in his eyes. "I'm sorry but I don't think a mere talk would fix that kind of mistake Yoji-kun."

Aya narrowed his eyes. "And who are you again?" he asked, crossing his arms. "You seem to act familiar with us (hint: they are Japanese) but I don't think we've even introduced ourselves yet."

Omi blinked at him innocently. "Oh how impolite of me. I'm sorry if I forgot to introduce myself earlier, Aya. I'm normally isn't this horrible of a character." He stated, extending his hand. "You can call me Omi-chan."

Yoji grinned. "Nice to meet you then Omi-chan!" he caught the extended hand in a handshake ignoring Aya who continue to stare at the blond. "Don't mind him. I'm afraid he hasn't been taught manners before either."

Ken grimaced. "And I suspect you wouldn't be either because I don't think you have that long to live to be taught any." He stated gesturing to the redhead who was now glaring at him.

"Ano---" Michiru started, biting her lip. "Please don't fight. I'm sorry if I accidentally ruing your vacation. Omi-kun and Akiko-kun were only accompanying me that's why they are here."

Akiko nodded before breaking his silence. "She's right. Speaking of which, I think it's time for us to go anyway before it gets too dark."

"I don't know…" Ken said glancing at the small flakes falling outside the window. "The weather seems to be going in a bad direction. Why don't you guys stay for a while instead? It's because of Yoji that you guys are stuck here anyways."

"Hey! Hey! This isn't just my doing you know!" Yoji complained. "You were the one who was supposed to deliver the notes anyway."

Ken sniffed. "Well you are the one who decided to date to women at the same time you know. Naturally, everything is your fault."

Omi smiled. "Then we'll be happy to stay for a while then."

Aya stood up. "I'll go and make us some tea."

A/N: Nope. It was actually violets in the English version now that I have seen it again. However, after looking up its definition, I think I like my flower for the story better. Also to answer one of the other questions, you have to remember how old Omi was at that time of kidnapping and imagine someone even if that someone is a prodigy and an assassin who just *pause* then again, should I be telling you this.*evil grin* Be patient but for just a hint: Omi was NOT his real name was it? Why do you think his family calls him that? Thanks for the reviews!


End file.
